1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for performing maintenance on an aircraft.
2. Background
Modern aircraft are extremely complex. For example, an aircraft may have many types of electronic systems on board. A particular component within an electronic system on an aircraft may also be referred to as a line replaceable unit (LRU). Each line replaceable unit may further take on various forms. A line replaceable unit may be, for example, without limitation, a component of a flight management system, an autopilot, an in-flight entertainment system, a communications system, a navigation system, a flight controller, a flight recorder, and a collision avoidance system. An aircraft also has various complex electrical wiring, mechanical, and hydraulic systems. These types of systems may be controlled by line replaceable units.
Personnel, such as aircraft maintenance technicians and line maintenance mechanics may perform various maintenance activities on an aircraft. These activities may include, for example, monitoring systems, diagnosing problems, troubleshooting issues, preparing failed or damaged items, or other suitable maintenance activities.
Currently, maintenance personnel employ a multitude of different tools in performing maintenance on different systems within an aircraft. The number of tools and the cost of the tools may increase the cost for maintaining aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the problems described above.